Slurpuff
|} Slurpuff (Japanese: ペロリーム Peroream) is a Pokémon. It evolves from when traded holding a . Biology Slurpuff is a white bipedal Pokémon with a red collar with a spot of red below it, and pink fluffy hair. On top of its head is a red sphere. It has two small, pink feet, a pink face, and a really long red tongue that is usually sticking out. When it opens its mouth, a pair of fangs can be seen on its upper jaw. It has an exceptionally keen sense of smell, being 100 million times that of a human, allowing it to distinguish even the faintest of smells. In the anime Major appearances Slurpuff made its debut in A Battle by Any Other Name!, under the ownership of Miette. A Slurpuff appeared in Rivals: Today and Tomorrow!, under the ownership of Sawyer. A Slurpuff appeared in Volcanion and the Mechanical Marvel, under the ownership of Rali. Multiple Slurpuff appeared in SM006, as images. Minor appearances A 's Slurpuff appeared in Thawing an Icy Panic!. Pokédex entries In the manga In the TCG Game data Pokédex entries |} |} Game locations }} |} |} |} |} In side games |area=Mountain of Order: Stage 1}} |area=Sweet Strasse: Stage 86}} |area=Fairy Land: Pixie Glen (All Areas, Entrance Boss)}} |} |} Stats Base stats Type effectiveness Learnset By leveling up By TM/HM By |After You|Normal|Status|—|—|15}} |Belly Drum|Normal|Status|—|—|10|*}} |Copycat|Normal|Status|—|—|20}} |Yawn|Normal|Status|—|—|10}} By tutoring By a prior evolution Anime-only moves Side game data |} Evolution + holding |no2=685 |name2=Slurpuff |type1-2=Fairy }} Sprites Trivia * Slurpuff and can be seen as parallels to each other: both are version-exclusive pure Fairy-type Pokémon, with Slurpuff being exclusive to X, and Aromatisse to Y, both have Abilities exclusive to them that affect themselves as well as their allies, and both are evolved from their previous forms by being traded while holding a certain item. Origin Slurpuff is based on the , a dessert made from whipped egg whites and sugar. It is often topped with and fruits to create a meringue nest. The red spot on its head resembles a fruit topping such as a strawberry or cherry. Meringue is also used as a sweet base on other various desserts such as cakes, pies and pastries. Slurpuff may also be based on s or Japanese-style . Cupcakes are sometimes referred to as fairy cakes, which may be an inspiration for its type. Considering its lolling tongue, nose, paws, and ear-like circular extensions on its head, it may also be based on a , possibly a or . Name origin Slurpuff may be a combination of ''slurp and puff. It may also be a play on the word surplus. Peroream may be a combination of ペロペロ peropero (onomatopoeic sound for licking) and cream. Both names may refer to the (cream puff), a pastry dessert filled with whipped cream and then topped with , and a . In other languages and cream |fr=Cupcanaille|frmeaning=From cupcake and |es=Slurpuff|esmeaning=Same as English name |de=Sabbaione|demeaning=From and |it=Slurpuff|itmeaning=Same as English name |ko=나루림 Narurim|komeaning=From and cream |zh_cmn=胖甜妮 Pàngtiánní|zh_cmnmeaning=From , , and |zh_yue=胖甜妮 Buhntìhmnèih|zh_yuemeaning=From , , and |hi=स्लरपफ Slurpuff|himeaning=Transcription of English name |ru=Слёрпафф Slyorpaff|rumeaning=Transcription of English name }} External links |} de:Sabbaione fr:Cupcanaille it:Slurpuff ja:ペロリーム zh:ペロリーム